


Gotham's Escort

by LadyFancy69



Series: An Omega's Journey to Pleasure [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Childhood Trauma, Class Differences, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Infidelity, Intersex, M/M, Medical Procedures, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, Past Child Abuse, Past alpha Jason Todd, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dick Grayson, Racism, Rimming, Undercover Missions, lying, rape since Jason is using alias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFancy69/pseuds/LadyFancy69
Summary: Moving aside the curtains the blond saw Dick leave in his car. His gaze changed from one of happiness to indifference.“Oh Dickhead you were always too trusting. I’ll see you at the ball then, you and the crew will be handing out in the rafters. Maybe Bruce will make an appearance..”A twisted smile took over the face, changing that lovely gaze into something sharp and evil from the previous facade Jason showed Dick.Where Jason revenge plan is a little different and it involves posing as an escort, and pretending to be someone else during his relationship with Dick. This is in hopes of getting closer to his real target, Bruce Wayne, in order to be with the man he has loved since childhood. Things get complicated when Jason soon starts falling for Dick and his stupid jokes.





	1. Meet Alex, the Boyfirend

**Author's Note:**

> Well Jason decides to become an omega in order too improve his chances on being with Bruce, he is only using Dick to get to Bruce and is manipulating Dick to an extend. However, Jason will develop feelings towards Dick as their relationship continues. Dick is an alpha and he is becoming possessive of Alex who he doesn't know is Jason yet.  
> The book that fell on Dick's head is about a woman who cheats on her husband with a former love interment, this is a foreshadowing of what is to come to the relationship between Jason and Dick. This book is written by a woman Kate Chopin, and was not something that was appropriate for her to write about during that time.  
> Bruce and the fam will make an appearance later on. Jason is still a crime lord and we will see how the story changes with Jasons skimming.  
> When Jason is Alex he calles Dick Richard , just to let all of you know now.  
> I will be adding tags as i go.

Dick usually hated going back to Gotham. Bruce was still as stoic as ever, more so since Jason died so horrible all those years ago. Their relationship had improved in leaps, no longer did they have so many shouting matches that lead to furniture being thrown. Deep down in his being, the man had a guilty conscious for what he’d done. It was more for what he had not done. He was not a good brother to Jason in any way. His younger self was too angry at Bruce for giving away the title of Robin to some kid. It seemed that this anger was carried over to his little brother. 

Years had passed but Dick could not quit shake off how horrible his attitude and actions were towards his brother. A brother he had never knew well enough. Dick was usually a go too happy person, but what most people tended to overlook was that he could quite literally, fly off the handle. When he got angry, his personality changed and he usually exploded on whoever was in his near vicinity. This was left Bruce and him in the room, depending on who stormed off first. Sometimes he would spot Jason just hiding in a far off corner, trying to be quiet and go unnoticed during their arguments. Dicks eyes would stare him down, the disdain and annoyance coming off with every second he kept looking at the kid. He knew the kids background, dad a dead beat and mom a drug addict. Dick supposed that his lack of mouthing off during his fights with Bruce or him was do to it reminded him of his parents. There was a recorded history a mile long of abuse between Willis and Catherine Todd. It was quite obvious with his police training, and the file he stole to read about his replacement cemented his concerns. 

The wind whipped around his face as he speed up the car. He was only ten minutes away from his boyfriends apartment in Gotham. Ever since meeting Alex, Dick’s mind often wondered upon past memories. Maybe it had something to do with how similar both of them were. So different and yet so close. He hoped that someday he would get closure with the memories of a dead boy he never quite knew.

A smile was plastered on his face when the figure of Alex approached his car. The sun was only starting to rise, a cool strong breeze swept around. It ruffled the approaching figures hair, messing it up and making Alex look adorable. Dick felt a stupid smile form, Alex complained about it often, a smile that was more common on his face these short few months. It had been awhile since his last relationship. He had a good feeling about this one. 

“Richard you're early. I cannot for the life of me believe that you’re up at this hour! Is the world ending? Has the time for rapture come and where the only two people left!” Alex’s voice was dripping with sarcasm by the end of his sentence. 

The older man could not contain his joy, seeing such a beauty early in the morning, made him float on cloud nine. Stepping out of the car and into the street, Dick approached Alex and gave a kiss. It started slow, then gradually increased until they were hot against each other. Dicks hand slid down to grip the round ass. It seemed that was enough of public displays of attention, since Alex smacked his hand and stepped away from him.

“If were the only two people on this planet left, than it would be my pleasure being with you.” A red flush took, spread across the blonde’s cheeks, giving them a rosy tint, the man was not accustomed to receiving compliments. Dick took every opportunity he had to retort cheesy lines at him, in hopes that one day Alex would realize he was amazing. 

Filled with embarrassment, and a little aroused, Alex thrust the bag filled with groceries at Dick. “You might as well make yourself useful Richard. At least you came early, I had to go out and get more eggs for breakfast. Have you eaten yet, I can make you an omelet?”

They started walking up the five story building, up the rickety stairway to the fifth floor. “Dick, what’s with this Richard, the only time I get to hear that is when my dad’s mad at me.” Both men bantered all the way up, until the door to the apartment building was opened. The blond man could only roll his green eyes at every ridiculous comment Richard made. Each one more dramatic than the last. He took out a worn out pan, and lit the gas stove on. “Well? Are you hungry?”

“Yes please.” Dick helped put away the food. They sat around eating and enjoying each other’s company with small talk until the food finished. They moved to the couch, the warmth from there kiss still lingered, and there flirting only added more fuel to the fire. Dick’s body was almost entirely on top of Alex. His hands gripped the omegas hips. It was a struggle to properly grind with both of them on such a tiny couch. Dick was an alpha, and his omega rarely ever let him get this far. Only ever giving him blow jobs when their relationship became serious. He couldn't help but taking advantage of the situation, his hands slipped underneath the omegas t-shirt. Alex did not protest, in fact it excited him more, Dick could tell by the lovely smell of excitement in the air. He explored the smooth patches of skin underneath him, could feel the scars that littered the body. 

Caressing Alex’s sides made him giggle, stroking his nipples made the omega grind harder against him. Before his hands could go any lower than his stomach, Alex stopped him. “Dick,” it comes out as a whimper, “get off I have to tell you something important before we go any further.” 

The alpha in him wants to ignore the comment, but Dick listens and lets the blond get up. ‘Dick I have to tell you something, and I don’t know how you will take it. And Dick suddenly feels like ice was injected into his veins. That tone Alex took only came because of bad news that was ready to be delivered. The older man could see the hesitation present. 

Dick took Alex’s hand and gently squeezed it, it reassured the omega to keep going. “Well, there is a reason why I haven't really allowed you to see me naked, you felt the scars on my skin, but it's more than that. Some people don’t take it well when they find out im im..” The younger man trailed off, Alex was terrified at the possibility of Dick leavening him. In this society, many alphas did not take the news well when they found out there partners where an ex-alpha. 

“Go on Alex I promise it won’t change the way I view you.” With great effort, the omega at heart spoke his secret for the first time. “I was an alpha like you but then I became an omega, I'm still in the process of transitioning. I am sorry I did not tell you before.”

His green eyes stared at the floor, he was too nervous to look into the gentile blue eyes. Dick was at a loss of words, he never dated an alpha before. Sure he had many girlfriends, but in all his twenty-four years of life, this was his first relationship with an omega man. An omega man, that turned out to be an alpha. Dick was a little stunned yes, not with the news of Alex real cast, but at his own fear of expecting the news to be worse. After all, he had to expect the worst possibility in his line of work, as a police officer and as Nightwing. Dick felt relieved that Alex wasn’t going to break up with him. He was everything he ever wanted in a partner. Alex was loving, kind, generous, sarcastic, and so much more. The raven haired man found the news not off putting, not in the least. Looking at his mates shoulders shake Dick realized that he was quiet for a long time.

Alex was already expecting the worst at this point. Richard was too quiet, it was so unlike him. That was until Richard took hold of his chin and his green eyes meet those loving blue ones. “I still like you Alex it makes no difference to me. I want to continue being in this relationship with you. Please do not be afraid, I could never hate you.” 

To drive the point home Dick leaned down and pressed their lips together. The blond man was surprised, but he was so glad Richard stayed with him. They kissed gently until the momentum they lost was regained again. Lips crashed, hands pulled on their clothes until they were discarded and forgotten. 

“Let me show you how much I want you.” Dick let out a heavy huff, as both of them took as much space as possible on the couch. The sight of his partner spread out made him want to sink his teeth on those thighs. How would they feel wrapped around his head while he ate him out? Dick had always wondered, and know he would have the privilege of knowing. 

A tongue ran along a strip of the omegas thigh and the body above him shuddered. This was all new to the younger man, his experience was limited with sexual partners. It was the first time someone had touched him after he decided to become an omega. Even before that, he had only had one encounter with an alpha female. Teeth would bite and lick at his skin, getting closer to his cock but never touching him. The more desperate Alex got from the tease, the more pre-come he drooled out. A scream left him when Dick finally put his mouth against..against his hole. 

Hands tried to push the alpha away, “Stop Richard! That’s dirty..” 

It did not stop Dick, in fact it only made him more enthusiastic. He would be the first to show him this pleasure, the noises that Alex made, the way his chest rose fast, his pink nipples erect and begging him to kiss and bite them. It was the first time the man had lost control. It was always Alex who was in control, wrapping those lips of his around his cock and suck him dry, letting Dick fuck his mouth. He did stop until the pretty blond melted against him. Until he was fucking himself against his face. Humping his ass against his face and making it hard for Dick to breath. A hand began to stroke the neglected member, causing the omega explode. He screamed and erupted all over Dick. 

Alex could not register Dick standing up and stroking himself, his alpha’s chest moving and dripping with sweat. He was lost in his post-orgasm. Dick on the other hand could not remove his eyes from the figure on the couch. It was a sight to behold, the body twitching and moving with legs still spread open. The hole winking at him, covered in spit and dripping. Those green-blue eyes hazy with pleasure, lost to the world for now.

“Oh baby, you have no idea how much I want you.” He spilled onto his hand before he joined his lover on the couch. 

His head gently laid slumped man's shoulder. In the quiet room, both of them relaxed for a breath moment. All was lost to them as they enjoyed each other's presence.

“Richard, that was great,” Alex finally said at last, his breathing finally evened out. “We should do that more often,” a smile broke out on Dick’s face. It stroked his ego with that complement.

Long fingers started caressing the black hair, and Dick just melted into it. So lost, he barely heard _those_ hated words that sparked an ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“I have to go to work today Richard, I should be back by tomorrow at 1 am.”

Dick had strong feelings for this man. How could he not? Alex was a sweet person who had a knack for helping, helping everyone and anyone. Everything about him was golden, except...except for his _job_.

“What is the name of the man you will be going out this time?” The fingers pause for a moment at his cold tone of voice but then resumed. 

“There is nothing to worry about Richard. He one of my old clients, won’t touch me without my consent. Even then it only a formality, he is much too strict with etiquette, it’s Scott you know, harmless Scott.” And that only tampered the ugly feeling stirring. Harmless Scott. A 63 year old that enjoyed the company of pretty blondes. A man too old to maintain an erection even with Viagra. Dick had found out by interrogating the other escorts who had been seen with Scott. His medical files even noted the condition when Dick snooped around. 

Dick was surprised when he found out that Alex was an escort to him. It had been their third date when the younger man mentioned his occupation. Dick was speechless at the revelation, and it made him uncomfortable with his boyfriend’s occupation. It seemed that the blond man kept a lot of things secret, or on the down low. 

“It’s just a fundraiser in the downtown area of Gotham. The police is collecting money for its annual charity ball, Scotty was invited and he asked me to accompany him.”

He had a bad feeling about, all the charity balls where a magnet for trouble. It was begging the Rogues to come and rob the rich folks. It seemed that Nightwing & Co. had to poke around the area to keep the citizens safe. To make sure nothing happened to Alex. Maybe see is Scott keeps his hands to himself. 

But for now he let those maddening feelings rest, enjoying their time together before the both had to depart. Him to see Bruce and the rest of the family. Alex to the gentlemen’s club he worked at.

Lips pressed against his cheek before Alex pulled himself away from there embrace. “Let take a shower together Love.” Dick couldn't help but smile. 

Droplets spilled as Dick kept the towel wrapped around his midsection. “Your shirt landed on the side of the book shelf. The one in the corner.” A book fell and hit the back of his head when one of his hands brushed against the crowded books in a row. Dick looked at the book, The Storm by Kate Chopin before putting it back on the book shelf. 

“Don’t damage my books.” It was followed my laughter. 

When all of his clothes were retrieved, softly kissing Alex on the lips before he left the apartment. Happiness was present in that gaze as Dick set off to see Bruce and his family. 

~~~

Moving aside the curtains the blond saw Dick leave on his car. His gaze changed from one of happiness to indifference.

“Oh Dickhead you were always too trusting. I’ll see you at the ball then, you and the crew will be handing out in the rafters. Maybe Bruce will make an appearance..”

A twisted smile took over the face, changing that lovely gaze into something sharp and evil from the previous facade Jason showed Dick. 

He had things to do before getting all dolled up for that disgusting man Scott and his tendencies to be close too young men. But first Jason had to take his medication, he was in the last steps of becoming an omega. This would definitely get Bruce to note him, or increase those chances anyway. Bruce always did prefer omegas to alphas, something Jason will soon cease to be. Meeting Dick as Nightwing was a happy accident, meeting the man outside of the uniform because he was worried Alex had gotten hurt was downright tempting. Tempting, since a change in plans was going to take place. Jason would use Dick in order to get closer to Bruce. 

But..but Dick was much different from what he remembered in his childhood. The 20 something had changed a lot since his time when Jason was present. Or maybe, it was just Jason that got that disdain and anger. The man was more open to him. He smiled more and freely gave his affection and love to someone that Dick didn’t consider an interloper. Because that was always what Jason thought Dick considered him, an intruder in the manor he had abandoned. Taking up Bruce's time, taking his uniform along with the legacy that Robin stood for. 

A sneer left the teenager when he crossed his reflection in the restroom, he hated blond hair, it reminded him too much of his drug addicted mom and the whore who let him get beaten up.

The medical cabinet’s door was open, moving the mirror away from view. His pills where in sight and only a few remain until this step in the procedure was complete. Jason had to visit his doctor for the last time to get a procedure done. 

Popping open the container and swallowing one with water down, the teenager could help but think about asking Dick to accompany him to his doctor's appointment.


	2. The Starstruck Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a huff Jason fixed himself up, adding layers of makeup to council little scratches and wounds up on his face and arms. It was a fucking pain in the ass to find a good concealer. The girls at the club had helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the 2nd chapter for this. Well i wanted to get this done since i could not concentrate on wring my essay for my class. :-( I hope you all like this, jason will get progressively more violent as the chapters progress.

The reflection in the mirror looked distraught, Jason want used to wearing _this_ type of clothing. Since he started being Alex, he started wearing clothing meant for male omegas. Jason wasn’t used to it.

The clothing was, more transparent, showed more skin than what was comfortable with him. But he got used to it. Learned how to move, and made himself be comfortable in omegas’ clothing. Jason still wont willingly go out looking like this. Today is different, today Jason gets to see Bruce for the first time face to face. He hopes to strike a conversation with him.

The man has no doubt Dick failed to inform Bruce of his love life, he only brought Barbra and Kory during his younger years at the manor. He never brought any girls home when Jason was around, Dick rarely showed up all during years living at the house.

With a huff Jason fixed himself up, adding layers of makeup to council little scratches and wounds up on his face and arms. It was a fucking pain in the ass to find a good concealer. The girls at the club had helped.

A honk sounded somewhere outside the apartments building. ‘Alex’s phone’ vibrated. A text message through. His taxi had arrived. Jason shoved his stupid makeup in his stupid omega purse. He graved his house keys before locking the door and running out.

Scott for the most part looked a little younger than his 63 years. Only by a little, Jason chalked this all up to his money and the lack of stress of having to pay the bills. Still it did no favors for his looks. Being bald on top with hair lining his the bottom of his skull. He however was fascinated by Jason’s persona-- Alex.

The old geezer took a liking to Jason’s physique. Jason wasn’t your typical omega, he was build for power, maybe at one point he could have passed for an omega. Before he died, Jason had been tiny, too small for an alpha. Mistaken for an omega, it vexed Jason until the realization hit him. Bruce always liked omegas on the smaller side. All his partners were slim and dainty. All those actors and models that hung on to the Brucie persona, and all those girls that caught the real Bruce’s attention.

Jason…Jason was at a disadvantage. At least now he had no health problems like before.

An arm slung around his waist. It took everything in Jason not to show his disgust. He had a mission and today would be his reward, for putting up with all this escort business.

“Alex, you look gorgeous today, I see you liked the clothing I got you. Gucci looks good on you.” Another reason why Jason hated this outfit.

Jason ignored the few flashes of cameras taking their pictures. He handed his jacket and stupid, tiny, omega purse off to the receptionist lady.

Jason kept an eye on the entrance, Bruce always liked to make an entrance. No matter if he was Batman or Brucie.

The teenager is this close to snapping. Jason might be a seventeen year old playing a 23 year old man, but he felt like throwing a tantrum. The old hags couldn’t not keep their mouth shut.

“Dear, you look cold, perhaps you can get your coat back?”

Yes, Jason was cold and bored. He wanted out of this party, but Jason had yet to see Bruce since making his way back to Gotham. Two hours had passed. Two hours, Jason had forgotten how bad Bruce was when it came to these stupid gatherings.

A loud commotion caught his attention. There at the entry, the paparazzi swarmed like flies.

“If you would excuse me, I’m going to grave my coat. Ill be back in a jiffy.”

The view from the receptionist area was fantastic, his hand clenched around the article of clothing as he looked on. Bruce, looked ... _gorgeous_ , just as attractive as he remembered. Jason always enjoyed seeing him all button down, it did _things_ to him. It brought out memories where Bruce would fix himself in front of Jason.

Bruce would rattle on information as Jason tried his hardest not to stare to intensely at his naked chest. The young blond was distracted, reminiscing on the past. The dark haired omega clinging to his arm caught him by surprise.

_It was that whore._

Jason had always despised Selina Kyle, when Bruce first presented her and before that, when Robin meet the Catwoman. He could never get over Bruce being lenient with that criminal. It wouldn’t be until his next encounter with her that Jason understood. It might have been foreplay for them. The way she leaned in, and how Batman had allowed him. Well, at least he knew Bruce could be bought by a pretty face and a good fuck.

They smiled for the cameras, all lovie-dovie.

“Can I get my purse, Miss. Hall.” He handed her his ticked. He needed an excuse to get away and think. With that hussy around, Jason doubted he would be let through. All these girls and business men just salivated at the mouth. An opportunity was at hand, and with Selina working to keep the girls away.

With one last look, at the door, Jason saw his most hated target entering. For the sake of his secret identity he practically ran to the restroom when his tiny purse was handed back.

A few of the people just stared at him, wide eyed. An “I’m ok” was the blond was able to get out from their worried concerns. It might of accord to Jason, that he was having a melt down over seeing Bruce next to Selina and Tim. But he was very close to losing himself in a frenzy of blood, guts, and the green haze that tinted his vision.

“Do you need help sir?”

The strong, baritone voice snapping him out of his daze. Jason turned to getting ready to dismiss the man. The words got stuck in his mouth.

It was Bruce. Bruce was here. Right next to him. Jason did not plan for it to go like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jason shoved his stupid makeup in his stupid omega purse."  
> I just imagine a hulking man caring a little purse around, and it makes me laugh. I like for jason to struggle.


End file.
